One Tree Hill: Another Year Ending
by patrickmgaddis
Summary: Taking place from April to May. Lydia and Keith plan on spending the summer in Maine and Nathan worries about his son being gone all summer for the first time. Sam invites Jonathan to spend the summer with him in California. Brooke and Julian plan a family vacation.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **April 4**

It was Keith's 7th birthday party at the Scott household. Haley and Nathan had rented a moon bounce, which was set up in the back yard, and all the kids from Keith's 1st grade class, along with Zoe, were jumping in it. Haley, Nathan, Clay, and Quinn were sitting on lawn chairs visiting.

"I can't believe Keith is already 7," Nathan said. "Our little boy is growing up."

"I know," Haley said. "I want…"

"We're not having another baby," Nathan said.

"You didn't let me finish," Haley said. "I want him to stop growing up and just be a little kid forever."

"Me too," Nathan said.

"Zoe will be 7 in one month," Quinn said. "And the twins will be a year soon."

"I can't believe how fast time flies," Clay said.

"Let's not think about that," Nathan said. "Let's just enjoy this nice party."

Barbara Martin arrived with Pacey.

"Hello Haley," Barbara said in a fake nice voice.

"Hi Barbara," Haley said in also in a fake nice voice.

"Pacey is really excited about the party," Barbara said. "He likes moon bounces."

"Yeah," Haley said. "Goodbye. Party ends at 7:00."

"I'm not leaving," Barbara said. "What gave you that idea?"

"It's a drop-off party," Haley said.

"I'm not going anywhere," Barbara said.

"Mom," Pacey said. "You're embarrassing me."

"Go play sweetie," Barbara said.

Pacey went over and joined everyone on the moon bounce.

"Well sorry Barbara," Haley said in an insincere tone. "We don't have enough chairs."

"I'll just stand then," Barbara said.

Barbara looked at the moon bounce.

"I see you went with the basketball theme," Barbara said. "You know, Pacey's birthday party is next week. We're going to have a bounce castle and a petting zoo with pony rides."

"Sounds fun," Haley said. "If you were born in the 50's!"

"Hales," Nathan said getting up. "A word."

Haley got up and followed Nathan inside the house.

"I know Barbara Martin is a bitch and no one likes her," Nathan said. "But this is Keith's birthday party and I don't want a repeat of last year when you pushed her into the pool."

"Okay," Haley said. "Where's Lydia with that cake?"

Lydia and Andrew walked out of the kitchen with the birthday cake.

"It's right here," Lydia said.

After the party, Andrew and Barbara stayed to help clean up outside while Keith and Pacey continued playing video games in Keith's room.

"That was a great party for the kids," Haley said.

"But Pacey's party will be much better," Barbara said.

"Mom," Andrew said. "Be nice."

"Sorry sweetie," Barbara said.

Andrew walked over to where Lydia was picking up trash.

"You know, your birthday is coming up on the 19th," Andrew said. "What do you want?"

"I have everything I need," Lydia said. "I have a wonderful boyfriend and a loving family."

"Yes," Andrew said. "But what do you want for your birthday?"

"You're all I need," Lydia said.

"But what do you want?" Andrew asked.

Lydia smiled and walked off.

Later, Keith was lying down on his bed talking with Lucas via FaceTime on his iPad.

"Happy birthday Little Buddy," Lucas said.

"Thank you Uncle Lucas," Keith said.

"Hey," Lucas said. "You know how Lydia is going to be spending the summer here in Maine?"

"Yes," Keith said.

"Well your parents and I have been talking," Lucas said. "How would you like to spend summer in Maine as well?"

"Yes!" Keith cheered. "I'd love to! Oh thank you Uncle Lucas!"

"I can't wait to give you a great big hug and kiss," Lucas said.

"I can't wait either," Keith said.

Meanwhile in the master bedroom, Nathan and Haley were lying down on their bed cuddling.

"I love you," Nathan said.

"I love you too," Haley said.

Lydia came running into the room.

"Mom!" Lydia shouted. "Dad! I just got off the phone with Aaron! Lily had her baby!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **April 5**

Brooke and Jenny were in Brooke and Julian's room. Jenny walked out of the en suite wearing one of Brooke's old dresses. The dress was long and dark red.

"What do you think?" Jenny asked.

"You look more beautiful than I ever looked in that dress," Brooke said.

"Well thank you for letting me borrow this Brooke," Jenny said.

"No," Brooke said. "You can keep it. I haven't worn that dress since I was 21."

"Oh thank you Brooke," Jenny said. "Now I'm off to the ice cream cart."

Jenny started to walk out the bedroom door.

"Hold it!" Brooke said.

Jenny stopped and turned around.

"Explain yourself," Brooke said.

"Okay," Jenny said. "There's this new guy who runs the ice cream stand, Brandon and he's really hot."

"So you're going to hit on the ice cream man?" Brooke asked.

"I'm almost," Jenny said. "He's 25 and single and I'm single."

"I'm not one to judge," Brooke said. "I've stripped naked and popped up in the backseat of the car of two guys I liked."

"Oh wow," Jenny said. "Did it work?"

"Well until one of them married my best friend and the other blew it by saying he didn't want kids," Brooke said. "Then the second guy also popped up in the back seat of my car naked. I don't really want to go into detail."

Later, Brooke and Julian were sitting on the couch.

"The kids get out of school on May 12th," Brooke said.

"Then they leave for camp on the 20th," Julian said.

"We should do a quick family vacation," Brooke said.

"How about New York?" Julian asked.

"Eva's scared of New York ever since the twins let her watch _The Day After Tomorrow_ ," Brooke said.

"My mom's friend has a condo in Hollywood, Florida," Julian said.

"I love Florida," Brooke said. "Call your mom right now."

That night, Jude, Davis, and Eva arrived home to see Brooke and Julian standing there with excited looks on their faces.

"Yes," Jude said sarcastically. "It's so exciting that we made it home safely from the movie theater."

"Stop with the sarcasm Jude," Julian said. "Your mother and I have some exciting news."

"Oh no!" Davis shouted. "Mom's pregnant!"

"How could you do this to us?!" Jude screamed.

"If it's twins and they're boys, I am so running away, never to return again!" Eva screamed. "Ever!"

"Calm down," Brooke said. "I'm not pregnant."

"Good!" Jude, Davis, and Eva said at the same time.

"The week before you leave for camp, we're going to be staying in Florida!" Brooke cheered.

"Florida?" Jude asked. "You couldn't have sprung for Hawaii?"

"I don't want to," Davis said. "I want to hang out with my friends who I won't see all summer."

"And I don't want to go to Florida!" Eva said. "There are alligators and sharks!"

"Jude," Julian said. "Stop being a spoiled brat. Davis, we get back on the 18th, so that gives you two whole days to see your friends. Eva, you're not going to get eaten by a shark or an alligator."

"This stinks," Jude said.

"I agree," Davis said.

"I'm not leaving our hotel room," Eva said.

"We're staying in a condo," Brooke said.

"Then I'm not leaving our condo," Eva said.

Jude, Davis, and Eva stormed upstairs.

"I'll take the twins," Julian said.

"And I'll take Eva," Brooke said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **April 29**

Nathan and Clay were sitting at a booth at Karen's Café.

"I can't believe Keith won't cry!" Nathan shouted.

"Do you hear yourself?" Clay asked.

"Keith has never been anywhere without either Haley or me," Nathan said. "Except once when he was a baby, but that doesn't count. I keep asking him if he'll miss me and he says yes and excitedly tells me all the fun things he's going to do with Jamie and Lucas."

"That's good that he's excited," Clay said.

"I want him to miss me though," Nathan said.

"He will miss you," Clay said.

"I want him to cry!" Nathan shouted. "I want my little boy to cry his eyes out!"

Everyone in the café looked at Nathan.

"What?" Nathan asked. "You don't want your kids to cry?"

"Nathan," Clay said.

"I have an idea," Nathan said. "From today until Keith leaves, I will do father/son activities with him and then when he leaves on the 14th, he will cry his eyes out!"

"Nathan," Clay said. "You're acting impulsive again. Stop it."

"This is good Clay," Nathan said. "I'll start by picking Keith up from school so he doesn't have to ride the bus!"

Nathan got up and walked out. Chuck walked over to Clay.

"Hey Chuck," Clay said. "What's up?"

"I wanted to show you a picture of my daughter," Chuck said holding up his phone to reveal a picture of his and Beth's newborn daughter Kimberly.

"How cute," Clay said. "Does Jacob like her?"

"He's a little jealous," Chuck said. "But he's warming up to her."

Over at another table, Sam and Jonathan were eating hamburgers.

"So Jonathan," Sam said. "I'm going to my house in California for the summer and I was wondering if you would like to come with me?"

"For real?" Jonathan asked.

"Yes," Sam replied. "Just you and me. It could be our first vacation as brothers. Plus, I can show you Sire Records."

"I'd love to," Jonathan said. "I'll just have to ask my dad."

"I kind of already asked him," Sam said.

"You're the best," Jonathan said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **May 11**

Brooke and Julian were packing their suitcases. Jude and Davis walked into the room.

"Did you boys finish packing?" Brooke asked. "We're leaving tomorrow after you get off of school."

"I thought we weren't leaving until Saturday," Jude said.

"Nope," Julian said. "We're leaving tomorrow. So go pack."

Jude and Davis went off to pack and Brooke walked to Eva's room. Eva was unpacking.

"Eva sweetie," Brooke said. "Why are you unpacking?"

"I'm not going to Florida!" Eva shouted. "I'm staying home!"

"You're not going to be attacked or eating by an alligator or a shark," Brooke said.

"Jude told me about a snake in Florida that lives in the water," Eva said. "If it bites you, you feel fine. Then an hour later, bam! You're dead!"

"Jude!" Brooke shouted.

Jude walked into the room laughing.

"She's just too easy to scare," Jude laughed.

"Listen to me," Brooke said. "You will be on your best behavior when we're on this trip or I will post baby pictures of you on Facebook!"

"You wouldn't," Jude said.

"Three words for you," Brooke said. "Pink _Power Ranger_."

"What?" Eva asked.

"When your brothers were 5, they each wanted to be a _Power Ranger_ for Halloween," Brook said. "The party store only had two costumes left. Blue and pink. Davis took the blue and…"

"Jude took the pink!" Eva laughed. "You were the Pink Ranger?"

"Mom!" Jude whined.

"See?" Brooke asked. "I can be just as mean."

Jude quietly walked out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **May 14**

Nathan, Keith, and Lydia stood outside the checkpoint at the Tree Hill Airport.

"Now remember to be on your best behavior," Nathan said. "I'm talking to you Keith."

"I promise Dad," Keith said.

Lydia gave Nathan a hug.

"I'm going to miss you over the summer," Lydia said.

"Me too," Nathan said. "But I'm more worried about Keith."

"I love you too Dad," Lydia said.

Nathan walked over to Keith.

"Keith," Nathan said. "I have to leave you and Lydia here at the airport now and I won't see you all summer."

"Cool," Keith said.

"I understand if you want to cry," Nathan said.

"Dad," Lydia said. "Stop."

"I know I'm going to cry," Nathan said ignoring Lydia. "I'm going to miss you so much Son."

"I'll miss you too Dad," Keith said. "But I'll FaceTime you every day. Come on Lydia!"

Keith entered the checkpoint and Nathan looked at Lydia.

"Oh well," Lydia said. "I guess not everyone cries when they leave for vacation without their parents."

A tear fell down Lydia's eyes.

"Damn it!" Lydia cried.

Nathan hugged his daughter and then Lydia walked into the checkpoint. Nathan began walking towards the exit.

"Daddy!" a voice shouted.

Nathan turned around to see Keith standing there crying.

"I don't want to go!" Keith cried.

"Come here," Nathan said softly.

Keith walked over to Nathan and they embraced tightly.

"It's okay," Nathan said softly before giving his son a kiss on the forehead.

Nathan and Keith let go of their embrace and Keith walked into the checkpoint.

"Yes!" Nathan cheered. "My son cried!"

Everyone around Nathan stared at him with strange looks on their faces.

"What?" Nathan asked. "You don't want your children to cry?"

As Nathan began to leave, he couldn't help but overhear an employee talking to another employee at a ticket desk.

"I can't believe no one is taking advantage of our discount airfare to Bermuda," the employee said.

Later, Nathan arrived home to find Haley sitting on the couch crying.

"Hales," Nathan said. "Are you crying?"

"No," Haley lied.

"Cheer up," Nathan said softly.

"My babies are in Maine for the whole summer," Haley sobbed. "Shut up you insensitive jerk!"

"How about a month in Bermuda?" Nathan asked holding up the tickets. "The plane leaves tomorrow afternoon. How's that for an insensitive jerk?"

"Come here and kiss me you wonderful man," Haley said.

Nathan sat next to Haley and they shared a kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Sam and Jonathan walked through the security checkpoint at Charlotte Douglas International Airport. As they walked through the airport, Sam patted his little brother on the back.

"A lot bigger than Tree Hill huh?" Sam asked.

"I'd say," Jonathan said.

"Wait until you see the lounge," Sam said. "It'll be worth driving all the way to Charlotte."

"Hey," Jonathan said. "Thank you so much for letting me go on vacation with you."

"Don't mention it," Sam said giving his brother a hug.

"You can let go now," Jonathan said.

"A few more minutes," Sam said.

Sam let go of Jonathan and pointed.

"Look," Sam said. "There's Lydia."

Jonathan turned around to see Lydia sitting in a chair by a gate on her computer while Keith sat in another chair fast asleep.

"Go to her," Sam said.

"She's dating my best friend," Jonathan said. "I can't just…"

Sam pushed Jonathan over to Lydia.

"Hey Lydia," Jonathan said.

Lydia closed her computer and stood up.

"Hey," Lydia said. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm about to board a plane to California," Jonathan replied. "I'm spending the summer with my big brother."

"Cool," Lydia said. "Keith and I are spending the summer in Maine. Something went wrong with the engine and we had to land. Our new plane takes off in an hour."

"Well I hope you have a good time," Jonathan said.

"You as well," Lydia said.

Jonathan grabbed Lydia, embraced her tightly, and kissed her on the lips for 30 seconds.

"What the hell?" Lydia asked.

"I still love you," Jonathan said. "Please break up with Andrew and take me back."

Sam walked over to Jonathan.

"Come on," Sam said. "We need to go."

"Okay," Jonathan said.

Sam and Jonathan quickly walked off, leaving Lydia standing there shocked.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **May 15**

Chase sat on the couch talking to Jonathan on the phone.

"How's California?" Chase asked.

"It's amazing," Jonathan replied. "Sam's California house is amazing. It's in Newport Beach and there's an infinity pool. I'm about to go swimming."

"Gotta love those infinity pools," Chase said.

"Dad," Jonathan said. "Yesterday at the airport I saw Lydia."

"And?" Chase asked.

"I did something very embarrassing," Jonathan replied.

"Did you tell her you still love her only to have her reject you?" Chase asked.

"Well I told her I still love her," Jonathan said. "After I grabbed her, held her tightly, and stuck my tongue down her throat."

"You didn't," Chase said.

"Yep," Jonathan said. "For 30 seconds. Then I told her to dump Andrew and take me back. Then Sam and I quickly left to find the first class longue."

"Wow," Chase said. "Anyway, have fun in California and I will see you in August."

"Aren't you going to give me any fatherly advice?" Jonathan asked.

"Yeah," Chase said. "Try not to think about it. Bye."

Chase hung up the phone just as Chris stormed in through the front door.

"Chris Keller is so unhappy!" Chris shouted.

"Do you ever knock?" Chase asked.

Chris sat beside Chase.

"I was supposed to Hawaii with Rooney Mara for a week!" Chris shouted.

"You know Rooney Mara?" Chase asked.

"We go way back," Chris said. "Anyway, Rooney can't go to Hawaii because she has the flu."

"That's awful," Chase said.

"I know," Chris said. "She was going to pay for my ticket. Why do bad things always happen to me?"

Chase shook his head.

"So anyway," Chase said. "Since Jonathan is going to be in California all summer, I'm going to Guam for the summer. I already purchased two tickets."

"You're taking me to Guam?" Chris asked. "Oh thank you Chase!"

Chris hugged Chase tightly.

"You're the best!" Chris cheered.

"You're not going," Chase said.

Chris let go of Chase.

"What?" Chris asked.

"I'm taking Samantha," Chase said.

"Why the hell would you do that?" Chris asked.

"She's my girlfriend," Chase replied.

"So I'm going to be in Tree Hill by myself?" Chris asked.

"Brooke, Julian, Clay, and Quinn will be here," Chase said.

"True," Chris said. "You seem really crazy about Samantha."

"Yeah," Chase said. "I really am."

"Julian and I have a bet that you'll end up marrying her," Chris said.

"You're betting on my love life?" Chase asked.

"Well I mean how can we not?" Chris asked. "Brooke, Mia, Alex, Tara, and now Samantha. Fifth time's the charm."

"Get out of my house," Chase said.

Meanwhile in California, Jonathan was swimming in Sam's infinity pool. Sam came out of the house wearing swimming trunks.

"Cannonball!" Sam shouted as he jumped into the pool.

Sam came up to the surface.

"That wasn't a cannonball," Jonathan laughed.

"My foot slipped," Sam said.

"Sure," Jonathan said.

"Are you enjoying being here?" Sam asked.

"Of course I am," Jonathan replied. "This looks like the house from _The O.C._ "

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "What's _The O.C._?"

"You've never heard of _The O.C._?" Jonathan asked.

"Nope," Sam replied.

"Well Big Brother," Jonathan said. "I happen to have brought my DVD box sets of all four seasons."

"Can't wait," Sam said. "But for now, let's just swim."

"Okay," Jonathan said before splashing Sam.

"You did not just do that," Sam said.

Jonathan splashed Sam once more.

"That's it," Sam said. "You asked for it."

Jonathan and Sam began playfully splashing each other. After a few minutes, they stopped splashing each other and shared a hug.

"I can already tell this is going to be a great summer," Sam said smiling.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **May 28**

Jude and Davis sat outside on a dock by the lake at summer camp.

"We are the only 14-year-olds here," Jude said.

"There's a 13-year-old," Davis said.

"She's a counselor," Jude said.

"I hate it here," Davis said.

"Me too," Jude said.

A camp counselor walked up to them.

"Hey you guys," the counselor said. "Shouldn't you be at arts and crafts?"

"Shouldn't you be in a nursing home?" Jude asked hatefully.

The counselor walked off.

"I want to go home," Davis said.

"Me too," Jude said.

"I have a plan," Davis said.

 **May 29**

Julian and Brooke sat on their couch making out.

"Isn't it nice here without the kids?" Brooke asked.

"I'd say it is," Julian said.

Jude and Davis walked in through the front door.

"Mom!" Jude shouted. "Dad! We're home!"

Brooke and Julian got up and walked over to their sons.

"What are you doing here?" Brooke asked.

"We hated camp," Jude said. "So we came home."

Julian pointed at Davis.

"This was your idea wasn't it?" Julian asked.

"How did you get home?" Brooke asked.

"We took the bus," Davis replied.

"And where's your sister?" Julian asked.

"Still at camp," Jude replied.

"She actually wanted to stay," Davis said.

"And what about the money your father and I spent on sending you to camp?" Brooke asked sternly.

Jude and Davis handed Brooke three envelopes full of money.

"Oh wow," Brooke said. "How did you get a refund?"

"We told them Grandpa Ted died," Davis replied. "They even gave us a refund for Eva and paid for our bus fare."

"Are we grounded?" Jude asked.

"Nope," Brooke said. "As a matter of fact, we're going on vacation. How about Hawaii?"

 **That's the end of this one.**


End file.
